Crisálida
by Watashinomori
Summary: O mundo parecia um lugar mais feliz e acolhedor. Tudo que havia sido necessário para todas as engrenagens se encaixarem, para tudo funcionar, havia sido um beijo, roubado, após a última crisálida. :YAOI::Lemon::Non-Con::Violência:
1. Crisálida

**Crisálida**

**Sinopse: **O mundo parecia um lugar mais feliz e acolhedor. Tudo que havia sido necessário para todas as engrenagens se encaixarem, para tudo funcionar, havia sido um beijo, roubado, após a última crisálida. :YAOI::Lemon::Non-Con::Violência:

**Disclaimer:** Young Justice pertence a DC e quem quer que detenha seus direitos, se fossem meus a season 3 já tinha saído tem muito tempo!

**Nota da autora:** Ainda tentando acertar a fic que vai me fazer encerrar essa paixonite boba com esse fandom. Tem umas malditas fics tão boas que me proíbem de sair do fandom. Damn, Tomcat (/s/9200228/) da Angelic Sakura Blossom foi a coisa mais hot e perfeita que eu li. Aconselho 18 Candles (/s/10799570/) da . . Entretanto eu não estou conseguindo me afastar o suficiente do Dick Grayson que criei para conseguir narrar corretamente. Tudo fica meio confuso. Mas em algum momento eu acerto.

**Nota da autora ****2****: **era pra ser uma pwp inocente (huhuhuhuhuhuhu) mas por algum motivo desandou... u.u agora tem história... yay ¬¬ maldita hora que eu cedi pro muscles...

**Nota da autora ****3****: **Odeio copiar o início da fic no summary, mas eu não queria cortar a surpresa e não pensei em nenhum summary sem cortar a surpresa.

**Spoiler**: Season 2.

**Avisos: **Yaoi, Slash, ManxMan, Festa da Salsicha, non-con, violência. Esteja avisado!

* * *

><p>O mundo parecia um lugar mais feliz e acolhedor. Tudo que havia sido necessário para todas as engrenagens se encaixarem, para tudo funcionar, havia sido um beijo, roubado, após a última crisálida. Apesar das complicações a speedforce compensou a energia necessária, tudo quase saiu errado. Assim que eles voltaram para a 'base', ou o depósito, todos seguiram seus caminhos para receber seus mentores de volta. Nightwing precisou voltar para o depósito por um motivo que ser esmagado deliciosamente contra uma parede o fez esquecer. Flash não estivera em julgamento então o, quase aposentado, Kid Flash o fizera companhia. Assim que o último deles saiu pela porta (ou parede ou janela, depende de quem estamos falando) ele se viu jogado com força contra a parede mais próxima, quando pensou em protestar havia lábios sobre os seus, mais eficientes em o imobilizar que as mãos que seguravam seus pulsos (prova essa que já havia se soltado e puxava o outro com toda força contra seu corpo). Não demorou para que ele correspondesse, só levou o tempo necessário para desligar o bat-treinamento e perceber que não estava em perigo real.<p>

-Walls, por mais... hm... perfeito que isso esteja... ah... eu preferia usar uma das camas – ele tentou, em resposta um corpo o empurrou com mais força contra a parede. - A parede então – e com algum esforço ergueu os quadris e enlaçou as pernas ao redor do outro. - Nem sonhe que isso vai terminar tão rápido – murmurou contra o ouvido do outro que gemeu uma resposta incoerente.

Seu corpo respondia a qualquer um dos toques do outro de maneira efusiva. Seu uniforme desapareceu do seu corpo numa velocidade tão impressionante que ele desconfiou que poderes foram usados. Mas então percebeu que ele mesmo estava arrancando as roupas do outro tão rápido quanto, sem poderes. A única coisa que parecia estar entre eles era desejo puro, uma ânsia absurda que só era curada com o outro.

-Walls! - gritou quando uma mão serpenteou para a região abaixo do seu estômago. A mão congelou no caminho. - Não! Não pare! Eu não... eu só... droga, isso é bom! - resmungou sem fazer sentido e jogou seu próprio corpo contra o outro. Continuou, mais tranquilo agora que notou não ser rejeitado.

Em resposta Dick acariciou todo o torso do outro, enquanto tentava mover os quadris contra os do outro. Seu esforço gerou um grunhido no parceiro que muito rapidamente perdeu o pouco controle que tinha.

-Eu posso me dobrar em dois, posso até aguentar algo mais... _doloroso_ – sussurrou sedutor contra o ouvido do ruivo. - Na verdade eu até que gosto de algo um pouco brutal, mas se não formos para a cama você vai ter que fazer todo o trabalho sozinho – suas costas rasparam a parede, e ele sentiu um filete de sangue escorrer pela sua pele. - Trabalho todo seu então! - e o mordeu com força, arrancando um pouco de sangue no processo. Lambeu o sangue depositando beijos suaves contra a pele clara do outro.

Nightwing foi erguido um pouco mais e quando desceu ele sentiu algo ser forçado contra ele. Soltou um grito surpreso e o movimento parou.

-Não! Não pare! Eu já fui torturado por todos os criminosos de Gotham, e isso inclui o Joker, isso não é nada que eu não aguente – suspirou dolorido. - Ainda mais quando eu sei qual é o prêmio no final.

O outro exalou pesadamente, uma confirmação silenciosa. Então o penetrou de vez, Dick mordeu o ombro de Kid Flash, abafando um grito. Aquilo seria difícil de explicar, provavelmente no dia seguinte Dick procuraria um médico longe da alçada da Liga. Com certeza aquilo que escorria por suas nádegas era sangue, e pela quantidade o estrago tinha sido feio, mas ele não queria parar, ainda mais quando aquele movimento repentino tinha acertado o ponto.

-KF, isso não é hora que cavalheirismo. MOVA-SE! - gritou segurando-se com força no pescoço do outro. - Fundo, rápido e forte. É assim que eu gosto – murmurou contra o ouvido do outro.

A respiração pesada que vinha de Wally mostrava o quão perto ele estava de perder o controle. Usando de toda sua força, Dick moveu-se, uma vez que o outro não o faria. Foi um feito e tanto, já que era seguro com força contra a parede. Com o movimento ele iniciou outro beijo, e todo controle que Kid Flash poderia juntar sumiu. Ele se moveu, rápido, forte, fundo e desesperado. Aquilo não ia durar. Nenhum dos dois iria. Um urro se fez ouvir, e Dick soltou outro em resposta. Com mais três estocadas firmes ambos acabaram. Assolado por toda aquela sensação, prazer, dor e confusão, a consciência do primeiro Robin evanesceu.

-Como você soube...? - tentou perguntar antes de seus sentidos o abandonarem.

* * *

><p>-Wally? - ele sentou olhando ao redor. Estava vestido e nenhum sinal do amigo no depósito.<p>

-Oh, Nighty – Megan sentou ao seu lado e o abraçou, chorando. - Lembre-se.

-Lembrar? O quê? - e então ele lembrou. Wally não voltara do Ártico. Ele cessara, sua existência apagada do mundo. Ele arregalou os olhos e gritou com todas as forças. O grito não durou, sua voz desfez em soluços e ele chorou abraçado com a amiga.

-A Liga está retornando em minutos. Ficamos preocupados, você não voltava. Conner foi o último a te ver, e disse que você estava estranhamente bem aqui. Quando você não apareceu para esperar o pessoal viemos te buscar. Eu... Eu sinto muito. Eu não quero te forçar a vir, mas não acho que deveria ficar sozinho agora – seu tom sempre maternal o acalmou. Ele não podia deixar que soubessem, principalmente quando Artemis deveria estar por ali.

-Você tem razão – ele se afastou suavemente, deixando o treinamento tomar conta, recomposto e sem a menor expressão no rosto. - Eu devo ir. Devo reportar ao Batman. - e se levantou.

Nem chegou a erguer o corpo e desmoronou. Primeiro ele sentiu-se confuso. _Por que as minhas pernas não me sustentam?_ Depois ele sentiu a dor. E por fim a compreensão. O sonho parecera real porque fora real. Um olhar para a amiga e ele soube. Ela sabia. Ela não estava sendo maternal, ela estava se sentindo culpada.

-Quem? - corre os boatos que uma vez que você se torna um herói da família Batman você ganha uma maleta com algumas características que você pode adicionar sempre que precisar. Tem a postura Batman. Olhar Batman. Dentre outros, o mais importante é a voz Batman. A voz Batman é um sussurro rouco que ecoa por todo seu ser, parece que foi dito contra seu ouvido, mesmo o interlocutor estando a metros de distância e tinha a capacidade mágica de fazer segredos virem a tona e molhar algumas calças. Fora essa voz que ele usara. M'gann estava tremendo e lacrimejando quando a pergunta parou de reverberar.

-Eu não posso dizer, Robin, eu jurei – sabia que estava sendo cruel quando ela deixou escapar seu alias antigo. Mas aquilo havia sido abuso, ele não sabia com quem tinha dormido. Ignorando seu próprio corpo, se ergueu e olhou para ela ameaçador, ele pareceu triplicar o tamanho. O pacote Batman completo. - Eu juro que não posso, foi o melhor para você. Você não reagia, Robin. Nem respondeu quando Artemis perguntou se ficaria bem, você não parecia ver nenhum de nós.

-ISSO NÃO LHE DÁ O DIREITO DE ME ESTUPRAR! - gritou. Ela tremeu e guinchou.

Superboy estava ali um segundo depois. Megan encolhida contra a cama. Dick virado para ela, um punho fechado contra o corpo, a outra mão apontando acusador. Kent murmurou algo pra ela e virou para o amigo. A mão caiu do lado do corpo enquanto observava o kryptoniano tentar formar palavras. Ele aguardou pacientemente pelo que estava estampado na cara do outro.

-Não era pra ter saído do controle – murmurou, olhando para tudo menos para o outro homem no lugar.

-O que não era pra ter saído do controle? A farsa ou você?

-Você poderia sair do modo Batman e me deixar explicar? - ele respondeu irritado. A gargalhada que veio de Nightwing o assustou. Conner Kent encontrara Joker algumas pouquíssimas vezes, e se lhe perguntassem já havia sido demais, dessas vezes algo ficou gravado nele, algo que o assombrava sempre que tudo parecia calmo demais. Era aquela risada maníaca. Não a do próprio Joker, ela era estranha, mas não. A risada que o assombrava sempre era as das vítimas do gás. Uma risada vazia, sem o fundo de divertimento, que parecia que ia rasgar o próprio rosto, seguida por lágrimas de dor, que parecia sufocar. Era assim que Dick estava rindo.

-Vamos buscar a Liga. Eu lido com você quando acabar a missão – sua voz não tinha o menor traço da risada anterior e fora mais sombria que qualquer coisa que já ouvira. Superboy parecia sentir na pele o que Gotham fazia com seus moradores e, céus, era pior que qualquer kryptonita.

* * *

><p>A reunião com os adultos fora tranquila. Nightwing estava tão visível no 'modo Batman' que ninguém ousou tentar conversa. O próprio Batman notou sua postura a distância, e assim que Sphere pousou ele dirigiu as perguntas para Aqualad. Relatórios resumidos e resultados explicados. Ele sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.<p>

-O que houve?

-Nada que eu não resolva, Batman. São meus problemas – seu tom não deixava aberturas, mas o outro homem não era qualquer um.

-O que houve?

-Problemas internos, meu time eu resolvo – respondeu.

-Quando Red Tornado se voltou contra vocês e eu deixei claro que os problemas da Liga eram da Liga o que seu grupo fez? Novamente eu pergunto, e se precisar repetir eu vou me esforçar para conseguir a resposta, entendeu? Bem, o que houve? - Dick olhou para o outro homem, num momentos que muitos chorariam, mantendo a compostura.

-Amanhã, quando não houver kryptonianos, ou marcianos – e virou-se.

M'gann tentou falar com ele, implorar perdão, mas ele a ignorou e parou diante dos kryptonianos, mentor e aprendiz.

-Kent – cumprimentou o mais velho. - Podemos ir? - perguntou apenas para o mais novo que desviou o olhar.

Notando a embaraço do próprio aprendiz e o tom do jovem vigilante, Superman pensou em se intrometer, mas um sussurro _"Não ouse"_ o parou. Batman, a distância, olhou diretamente em seus olhos e ele decidiu que era melhor deixar que os garotos se resolvessem. Obviamente ele não fazia ideia do que havia acontecido ou de quão bem treinado e preparado era o protegido do Batman.

-Dick...

-Não use esse apelido em campo aberto. Suba na Sphere, eu guio.

Após alguns minutos voando, Conner engoliu em seco, eles estavam em Gotham, sobrevoando a Mansão Wayne. Ele seria levado para a Batcave. Desespero o preencheu, e um medo tão grande o assolou que se viu sobrepujando a culpa. Estava quase reagindo àquela prisão forçada.

-Dick, eu não tinha intenção. Me escute. Por favor – disse assustado, mas o outro manteve silêncio. Depois de verificar que seria seguro, ele entrou na caverna.

-Alfred, saia e feche a entrada, quando Bruce chegar lhe diga que assim que terminar eu devolvo a caverna.

-Sim, Mestre Richard – concordou o mordomo que mal tinha acabado de entrar.

-Agora, eu vou precisar da kryptonita? Ou você vai de bom grado me contar sobre essa ideia de me estuprar?

-Eu não te estuprei! Você quis!

-EU ACHEI QUE ERA WALLY!

-Não foi uma ideia difícil de se alcançar. M'gann quem sugeriu. Artemis estava tentando arrancar uma reação sua, então ela falou comigo. Talvez o problema fosse que você não tinha se despedido. Que se o visse mais uma vez...

-Boa ideia – ironizou. - Por isso que nenhum de vocês ganha a liderança do grupo!

-Era uma boa ideia! Mas você não reagiu como o esperado.

-Minha culpa, mil perdões por estragar seu plano!

-Me escute! - ele segurou o outro homem pelo ombro. Um erro. Mais rápido que podia assimilar estava com a cara contra o chão, Nightwing o prendendo sob o corpo e uma kryptonita contra a bochecha.

-Estou escutando, alienzinho, muito bem, mas parece que você não escuta, estranho, você tem superaudição. Agora chegue a parte em que você me beijou usando a aparência dele – retirou a pedra do contato direto.

-Não fui eu, foi você. Quando M'gann iniciou o link que fez com que você me visse como Kid Flash você estancou no lugar e parecia olhar para o nada. Eu tentei chamar sua atenção, e quando eu ia desistir e dizer a M'gann que a ideia não estava funcionando você me beijou.

-Digamos que seja verdade, isso não explica como tudo tomou a proporção que tomou – o outro se calou e depois resmungou algo muito baixo. Ele enterrou a kryptonita contra o rosto do outro mais um pouco. - Eu não ouvi.

-Você é bom, ok? Eu tentei resistir, tentei mesmo. Mas com aquele link eu sentia as coisas um pouco demais e, CÉUS, você beija bem pra caralho! - desviou o olhar de novo. - Você queria aquilo – a pedra ameaçou tocá-lo de novo. - EU SEI! Era com o Wally, mas naquela hora você queria e eu não consegui resistir. Eu tentei me controlar, mais de uma vez eu tentei parar, mas você – ele enrubesceu. - Eu não queria ter ido tão longe, eu só não consegui parar.

Nightwing saiu de cima do clone e o deixou se sentar. Ele deu algumas voltas diante do rapaz. Jogou a kryptonita longe e soltou um sonoro "_Puta que pariu!_", sentou no colo do outro e o beijou.

-Dick? - Superboy perguntou assim que se separaram.

-Eu não te perdoei, ou M'gann, mas no momento eu perdi o amor da minha vida sem nunca me declarar para ele, a lembrança mais íntima que tenho dele é uma mentira, meu mundo está desmoronando ao meu redor, e eu só quero que você me foda até eu não conseguir mais manter uma linha de raciocínio.

Não foi preciso repetir. Conner o puxou de volta e o beijou com força. Agora a força e a selvageria da noite anterior pareciam ter sentido. Aquele era Conner Kent, o clone do Superman que não sabia quem era, que estava sempre perdido e irritado. Ele tinha pouca experiência com qualquer tipo de contato, era bem possível que fosse virgem até a noite anterior. Ele era bruto e selvagem e no momento era tudo que Richard queria para esquecer aquele dia.

Não havia romantismos, havia um chão e um corpo maciço, e ele entre os dois. Seu uniforme foi rasgado ao meio revelando seu corpo e, a bem da verdade, era o caminho que a roupa do outro tomaria também. As mãos desesperadas de Conner estavam por todo seu corpo, o apertando e puxando. Ele acordaria depois daquilo cheio de marcas, mas não podia reclamar. Kent abandonou sua boca para o beijar em outros lugares. E ele se viu livre para fazer o mesmo. Sem a ilusão ele pôde apreciar os músculos do outro, era um pouco injusto que ele treinasse com o maldito Batman e não tivesse músculos assim. Uma mão enveredou entre suas pernas e ele arqueou o corpo com o contato. O outro o estocava firme e rápido, seus gritos saiam entrecortados e ele sentiu o orgasmo o atingindo. Tentou parar o outro, porém não conseguiu e gozou na mão do mais novo.

Foi girado debaixo do corpo do outro, encaixado contra uma ereção muito maior do que se lembrava.

-Kent? Kent!

-Vamos testar esse dobrar em dois? - ele murmurou contra o ouvido do outro.

-KENT! Eu ainda não me recuperei de mais cedo, se você só enfiar isso em mim eu arrebento! - falou exasperado, um pouco assustado, mas tremendamente excitado. "_O que tem de errado com você, Grayson?_"

-Achei que era esse o objetivo – ele disse esfregando o quadril contra o do outro, passando sua ereção entre as nádegas do outro, puxando seu cabelo com força e beijando seus lábios. - Eu vou fazer você enlouquecer – recebeu um grunhido de resposta.

Antes que pudesse se parar, Dick já estava se mexendo, acariciando o outro com movimentos sensuais. Sentiu o kryptoniano rosnar e puxar mais seu cabelo, ele podia não ter se dobrado em dois, mas, com certeza, estava ficando numa posição terrivelmente desconfortável. Decidindo que aquilo estava indo demais no ritmo do outro, com um movimento de ombro o jogou de costas no chão e montou sobre suas pernas. Conner tentou levantar o torso, mas uma mão o manteve deitado.

-Dick, eu não estou com muito autocontrole agora. Se você continuar assim eu vou acabar de machucando – avisou num tom sombrio, ofegante.

-Cale-se, Kent, aproveite o show – e se curvou completamente, colocando o membro do outro inteiro na boca.

Ele urrou e se sentou, segurou os cabelos do acrobata de novo e o guiou num ritmo desenfreado. Quando sentiu o prazer o atingindo níveis perigosos ele puxou Nightwing para cima e o beijou. Então o levantou e o chupou, tentando replicar os movimentos que o outro fizera com a língua e a forma como sugara seu membro.

-Kent! CHEGA! - e empurrou o outro, sentando sobre suas pernas, mantendo as mãos sobre o peitoral dele. - Deite – ordenou. - Deite e me deixe fazer como eu quero.

-Não – retrucou o outro rouco. - Deite você e me deixe você fazer como eu quero. Você está acostumado demais a mandar em mim, eu sigo sua liderança cego, agora eu vou liderar, vou tirar o controle da sua mão – e o jogou contra o chão, puxando a parte inferior do corpo dele para cima, o lambendo.

-CONNER! - gritou assustado, urrando de prazer a medida que a língua atrevida do outro abria passagem. Ele ouviu um murmúrio abafado, algo parecido com "sinto muito".

Não muito depois do possível sussurro, não tinha certeza que realmente havia ouvido, seus quadris foram puxados para baixo e sentiu-se ser penetrado. Wally não devia ter sido tão grande, como ele deixou-se enganar na primeira vez? Tinha certeza que essa vez não seria rápida.

Sentiu-se ser prensado com força contra o chão, seu peito estava sendo esmagado e podia sentir uma costela doer um pouco mais, mas não pediria para o Superboy diminuir o ritmo, ou sequer remover a mão que o prendia. O outro jovem levantou o próprio corpo, se erguendo em seus joelhos, isso elevou a parte inferior de seu corpo o colocando em uma curvatura estranha, se não tivesse treinado em um circo e com o Batman possivelmente estaria com algo fraturado, além daquela costela. O movimento fez com que Conner fosse um pouco mais fundo, ele parou de se mover e Nightwing sentiu o membro do outro estremecer dentro de si, enquanto o ouvia grunhir e tentar retardar o orgasmo. A outra mão do rapaz maior soltou sua nádega, e amanhã teria um lindo hematoma onde seus dedos se enterraram em seu corpo, e buscou sua ereção, o apertando e se movendo. A combinação entre a profundidade da penetração e a masturbação levaram Dick ao êxtase.

A sensação foi tão violenta que ele apagou.

* * *

><p>-Quanto tempo eu apaguei? - foi a primeira coisa que perguntou ao acordar. Notou que estava apoiado nas pernas do outro, com um tecido, que uma vez fora seu uniforme, o cobrindo precariamente. Sua posição quando apagara tinha sido completamente diferente, logo imaginou que tinha se passado algum tempo.<p>

-Quase dez minutos – Conner parecia se sentir culpado. Dick apenas levantara o torso levemente, sentindo a costela machucada, provavelmente mais que uma, a parte inferior do corpo tremia. - Sinto muito. Eu... - desviou o olhar. - Eu vi que você havia apagado e ainda assim... – então lágrimas escorreram pelas bochechas do rapaz, mesmo que ele não soltasse som algum ou o olhasse.

Richard suspirou. Agora que estava mais calmo ele percebeu que sua ação havia machucado o outro, tanto ou até mais que ele havia sido machucado com aquele primeiro truque. Suspirou pousando a cabeça no colo dele.

-Que essa seja sua punição então. Você vai ter que viver sabendo que me estuprou não apenas uma vez, mas duas. E na segunda eu nem podia me defender – murmurou cruelmente. Sentiu o outro retesar. Ele soltou uma gargalhada sofrida. - Kent, seu idiota, eu desmaiei de prazer – e socou a perna do outro.

-Quando eu te puxei pra cima pra, bem, quando eu... - ele podia imaginar o outro enrubescendo. - Não você, mas seus quadris, pra, bem pra... você sabe – ele resmungou irritado balançando a cabeça, ainda se recusando a olhar. - Eu vi como te deixei na primeira vez, e ainda assim eu não parei. Eu nunca achei que eu seria capaz de fazer algo tão terrível.

-Eu vou apenas repetir: Kent, seu idiota, eu desmaiei de prazer – suspirou fechando os olhos. - Não se culpe. Você e M'gann não tinham como saber o que eu sentia pelo KF. E se uma coisa é certa é que é impossível pedir que você, que tudo que sabe do mundo aprendeu através de macacos telepatas, tenha algum controle. Ainda mais quando eu estou envolvido no assunto, sem querer me gabar, eu já destruí o autocontrole de mais de um cara.

-Só porque você é tão irritante que todos querem te matar – conseguiu arrancar aquela piada, e o fazer lhe lançar um olhar irritado, então sorriu "_você é malditamente muito bonzinho, Grayson, você devia estar matando esse desgraçado, não o confortando_".

-Eu não estou mais irritado. Mas preciso que me arrume uma roupa, Batman vai querer entrar a qualquer instante – deixou o fato que ele também ia precisar de cuidados médico implícito.

Deu algumas instruções para o outro, sobre onde ele ia arrumar roupas para ambos e sobre como guardar a kryptonita. A última parte lhe rendeu reclamações, mas precisava ser feito e Conner se sentia culpado o bastante para obedecer até a isso. Com ambos vestidos e tudo pronto, Superboy foi embora. Ele não quis ir. Mas Dick não lhe deu muitas opções.

-Você vai, e eu cuido do resto aqui. Não queria lhe alarmar, mas a maldita caverna tem câmeras de vigilância e Bruce provavelmente viu tudo o que aconteceu. Eu consigo o acalmar o suficiente, mas se ele te ver... você é um homem morto.

Assim que o outro deixou a caverna Bruce Wayne apareceu ao seu lado. Sentiu sua cabeça explodir em dor só com a complicação da situação. Suspirou e olhou para o homem ajoelhado ao seu lado tentando entender o estrago.

-Costelas quebradas e possível hemorragia – disse calmamente. - Nada que não possa ser remendado.

-Você vai explicar o que foi tudo isso? - o outro perguntou tentando manter o próprio controle, era visível que ele queria ir atrás do jovem e fazê-lo pagar pelo que fez.

-Wally morreu e eu perdi meu controle. Falar dói no momento, depois eu explico.

* * *

><p>Dick conseguiu enrolar seu guardião por quase três meses. Nesse tempo ele conversou e perdoou Megan e acalmou Conner sobre a própria situação. Para sua sorte a costela, mesmo danificada, não chegou a quebrar. Embora quando algo o fez lembrar de Wally e ele apareceu à porta do quarto do Superboy ele saiu com um dedo definitivamente quebrado. Mas hoje ele provavelmente não escaparia das explicações.<p>

Chegou a noite depois de um dia cheio em seu novo emprego. Abriu a porta do apartamento e foi recepcionado pela escuridão. Soltou um suspiro enquanto fechava a porta, ele sempre deixava uma luz acesa. Jogou sua bolsa no sofá, encheu uma xícara com o café frio, feito durante a manhã antes de sair, e sentou em sua mesa, sem se incomodar em ligar a luz.

-Acho que isso quer dizer que precisamos conversar?

Em um dos cantos da sala um som de movimento se fez ouvir e as sombras pareceram mexer, Batman sentou na cadeira a frente do antigo aprendiz. Ele suspirou e baixou o capuz.

-Use o capuz, é mais fácil se isso for um relatório.

-Eu não quero um relatório, eu quero uma conversa franca com o meu filho.

Tomou um longo gole de seu café, fazendo uma careta pelo gosto ruim.

-Eu pedi aquilo na Batcave, se faz parecer mais fácil.

-Não faz, mas faz com que o garoto continue vivo – sentiu o outro se remexer visivelmente incomodado. - Se pediu aquilo na Batcave, o que foi que você não pediu?

-Após Wally morrer o grupo se reuniu no depósito que usamos como dormitório. Eu estava em choque e negação, M'gann e Conner tiveram a brilhante ideia de personificar Wally para que eu pudesse lhe fazer uma despedida, não sei. Eles não sabiam que eu amava Walls – sentiu a voz falhar, tomou outro gole. - Eu transei com ele.

O silêncio era esmagador.

-Com quem? - Batman perguntou por fim. Dick o olhou confuso por um momento.

-Conner. Bom, eu achava que era Wally na hora – o silêncio perdurou, denunciando a confusão de Bruce. - M'gann não estava confortável em trocar para Wally com ele morto tão recente, então ela iniciou um link entre mim e Superboy em que eu o via como Wally.

-E porque depois de tudo você o levou para a Batcave?

-Eu estava magoado, eu queria arrancar respostas dele, na Batcave tinha uma kryptonita. Eu pensei que poderia precisar. Depois de conseguir as respostas eu me senti triste, não irritado, então eu precisava de conforto, queria não pensar em nada, e isso ele já tinha me provado que poderia me prover – o homem agradeceu pela escuridão que escondia seu visível desconforto.

Considerando tudo que eles passaram juntos como a Dupla Dinâmica ele nunca parou para ter A conversa com o rapaz. Agora era estranho falar com o jovem Dick sobre sexo. Ele fez uma anotação mental de conversar seriamente com Tim assim que voltasse.

-Quantas vezes você buscou esse conforto e como exatamente você quebrou o dedo? - uma gargalhada divertida preencheu a sala.

-Exatamente? Com todos os detalhes sórdidos?

-Mais pra resumido em uma palavra – Bruce respondeu com uma careta. - Mas deixa pra lá, eu já entendi. Quantas vezes?

-Algumas, não preciso do sermão. Eu sei o que está errado nesse arranjo – suspirou.

-Dick, eu não quero que você se machuque.

-Eu não vou – ele olhou para a própria mão. - Não psicologicamente. Eu preciso disso, Bruce. Se não for Conner será qualquer um, e eu duvido que a maioria possa aguentar o ritmo que eu preciso no momento.

-Detalhes demais – resmungou.

-Pai – colocou uma mão sobre a do outro. - Eu vou ficar bem, confie em mim.

O homem se ergueu tocando o rosto do outro numa terna carícia. Eram tão raras as vezes que o jovem o chamava de pai que sempre lhe deixava muito emocional.

-Eu confio. Eu não me meti nesse assunto só por causa disso. Mas se eu acreditar que você não vai ficar bem eu vou me intrometer. Não vou permitir que mais ninguém machuque a minha família – acariciou o rosto do outro mais uma vez, então recuou a mão puxando o capuz. - Vou voltar para Gotham, quer vir? Pelo menos patrulhar sua cidade? Jason disse que se não quiser, ele fica com sua cidade.

-Só me dê mais um tempo – suspirou fixando o olhar no fundo de sua xícara enquanto Bruce ia embora. Puxou o celular do bolso e discou um número. - Conner, ocupado?

* * *

><p>O celular vibrava no chão. Olhou culpado para o rapaz resmungando ao seu lado e estendeu a mão para atender.<p>

-Grayson.

Silêncio por um tempo. Uma respiração pesada e ruído de vento se fizeram ouvir quando a ligação pareceu finalmente conectar.

-_Dick?_

_-_Barry? - Conner murmurou algo parecido com "me deixa dormir". Grayson ignorou. - Onde você está?

-_Os sensores da Watchtower detectaram uma anomalia energética onde antes estava a crisálida __do Ártico__._

-Está tudo bem? - sentou sacudindo o jovem ao seu lado e catando o uniforme. - Por favor, não me diga que temos que salvar o mundo novamente da mesma ameaça.

-_Não – _ele hesitou e um ruído abafou todo o som. - _Não é uma ameaça - _ Flash continuou. - _É o Wally, ele voltou._

* * *

><p><strong><em>A <em>_fanfic tem uma continuação. Conformação. Está completa, mas eu vou postar aos poucos. Para me dar tempo de revisar bastante e adicionar um material com qualidade. Essa fanfic possui um extra com algumas explicações. Eu acho que explicações demais deixam as histórias sem graça, mas achei que devia algumas coisas que não consegui encaixar, nem aqui nem na continuação. Caso ache as explicações desnecessárias favor ignore o próximo capítulo!_**

_**Obrigada por ler!**_


	2. Extra

**Crisálida**

**Sinopse: **O mundo parecia um lugar mais feliz e acolhedor. Tudo que havia sido necessário para todas as engrenagens se encaixarem, para tudo funcionar havia sido um beijo, roubado, após a última crisálida.:YAOI::Lemon::Non-Con::Violência:

**Disclaimer:** Young Justice pertence a DC e quem quer que detenha seus direitos, se fossem meus a season 3 já tinha saído tem muito tempo!

**Nota da autora:** Não é um capítulo, são pequenas explicações que eu não consegui acrescentar na história sem quebrar o fluxo, ou aumentar o tamanho desnecessariamente.

**Nota da autora ****2****:** Outras explicações vêm na continuação: **Conformação**

**EXPLICAÇÕES**

**Beijo:** A fanfic inicia com Dick sendo beijado, mas depois Conner diz que Dick o beijou primeiro. Aconteceu mais ou menos assim:

_Grayson fora arrastado em choque até o depósito, onde todo o grupo júnior se juntou para se confortar pela perda de Wally, entretanto Dick não reagia. Ele continuava parado olhando o nada sem nem derrubar uma lágrima. Aos poucos os amigos começaram a se incomodar e se preocupar com a falta de reação do líder. Artemis se aproxima e tenta arrancar uma reação dele, mas Dick continua sem responder. M'gann e Conner, depois da amiga lhes pedir ajuda, pedem que todos saiam e deem alguma privacidade a Nightwing. Eles então chegam a conclusão, depois de conversa trocada, que o choque de não poder nem se despedir o afetou tanto que ele precisava de algum encerramento. Incapaz de assumir a forma do amigo que acabara de cessar a existência, M'gann iniciou um link mental para que Dick substituísse a forma de Conner pela de Wally. Inicialmente o Richard ainda não via o que estava em sua frente. Mas quando divisou Wally diante dele, pulou em seus braços e o beijou. Conner ainda tentou afastá-lo assustado e surpreso, Grayson, ainda no automático, conseguiu aprofundar o beijo, perdendo o controle o outro respondeu o jogando contra uma parede. O choque físico o tirou do estado de transe, seu cérebro confuso criou um rápido cenário para minimizar os danos._

Aí a fanfic começa.

**M'gann: **Sim ela estava vendo tudo. Ela não é tão puritana e bonitinha, pelo menos a season 2 não a retrata assim. Não que ela tenha visto tudo, ela saiu quando começou a esquentar, mas ela não podia quebrar o link sem causar algum dano a Dick. Então ela ficou por perto tentando não ver e ouvir o que acontecia.

**Mordida:** Nope, ele não arrancou sangue do Superboy. Foi coisa da cabeça dele (essa explicação não precisava, mas eu quis dizer).

**Silêncio:** Sim, é proposital que Conner se mantenha calado durante a primeira vez. Ele sabe que é um substituto e não quer que acabe porque se denunciou.

**Kryptonita: **Em qualquer mídia kryptonitas tem efeitos variados. Eu simplesmente não sei como elas funcionam, em alguns momentos uma lasquinha desprotegida escondida longe do Superman é o suficiente para quase matar, em outros momentos ele consegue pegar um pedregulho enorme da parada e jogar longe. Não sei a quantidade exata e nem a distância que ela começa a fazer efeito, então para fins da fanfic o pedaço que Dick conseguiu não era grande (ou puro) o bastante e ele o jogou longe o suficiente para não afetar mais Conner.

**Virgem:** Nope, no meu mundo SB não era virgem. Mas Dick nunca parou pra perguntar pra ele.

**Gay:** Dick Grayson é o Sex God mais renomado que eu conheci. Acho que ele supera o Barney Stinson. Eu não imagino alguém tão sexual limitado a um gênero. Mesmo que eu odeie colocar garotas em fanfics e termine com todo mundo meio homossexual (non intended... I swear!) eu imagino Dick bissexual (se isso tá aqui é que eu de novo nem coloquei garotas durante a continuação... my bad).

**Dedo:** Conner o foi puxar pra cima pela mão. Quase arrancou o braço dele e o mindinho ficou 'meio' torcido. Nada_ tão_ pervertido assim.

**Tempo:** o lapso de tempo entre a conversa com o Bruce e a ligação é de oito a nove meses.


End file.
